Information about files may be displayed in various formats. In a simple list format, the only information that is displayed about a file may be its name. In an icon mode, an icon for the file may be included along with the file name. However, it is sometimes desirable to display additional information about files.
Known file systems are able to show more information about a file than just the name and/or icon of the file. For example, in one view a known file system may display each file's name, size, modified date, etc. In general, this information is presented only in textual form. The presentation of the data in textual form has drawbacks for certain types of information which would be better represented in a graphical format. The embodiment of the present invention is related to providing a system and method that overcome the foregoing and other disadvantages. More specifically, the embodiment of the present invention is related to a system and method for utilizing independent drawing handlers which are separately registrable and which provide graphical representations of selected file properties.